


Restons amis

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: De Amiticia [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: AU : Selon Scotland Yard, Character Study, Dialogue, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: A la suite de Selon Scotland Yard. Découvrir que Blake l'aime et le désire a été un choc pour Mortimer, et maintenant il doit choisir quoi faire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> En fait, ce qui a commencé comme une excuse pour repenser aux postures dessinées par Jacobs dans le Secret de l'Espadon -- il y a quand même quelque chose de très sensuel dans ces corps arqués -- est devenu une excuse pour faire une étude de la relation entre Blake et Mortimer, parce qu'ils soient juste amis ou en couple, on n'en parle jamais vu qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Tout en marchant vers Park Lane, Mortimer repense aux paroles de Kendall. Oui, by Jove, oui, il avait peur. Il était même terrorisé, à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait même plus comprendre pourquoi.

  
Maintenant qu'il en a identifié la raison, sa peur est plus maîtrisable, mais elle est toujours là, sous-jacente.

  
A présent c'est à lui de choisir s'il veut l'affronter...

  
Non. Le professeur est d'un naturel optimiste mais il ne veut pas risquer un tel enjeu, et s'il se trompe dans son espérance...

  
Mortimer secoue la tête et se gronde tout bas. Il sait ce qu'il a vu et entendu. Blake l'aime. De cela il ne peut douter. Un frisson le parcourt au souvenir, et ce n'est ni du dégoût ni de la peur.

  
Le professeur aime plaire et il est plus que flatté de l'effet qu'il a sur le capitaine. Il est même très intéressé. Mais Blake est son ami et c'est là tout le problème...

  
Non, il ne lui dira rien.

  
En prenant cette décision, Mortimer se rend compte qu'il est arrivé au domicile qu'il partage avec Blake et il prend une grande inspiration pour chasser toutes ces pensées.

  
Il faut que rien ne change. Il le faut.

  
\------------------------

  
"Ah, Philip. Bonsoir." Le capitaine Blake est au salon lorsque le professeur y rentre. "Vous avez oublié votre pipe."

  
La voix de son ami le transperce et l'émeut à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, le rappelant à une réalité qu'il ne peut ignorer. "Oui, merci." Il tente de cacher son trouble derrière son écharpe en l'ôtant et il enchaîne, peut-être un peu trop vite, en se tournant vers la porte. "Je vais m'enfermer quelque temps dans mon bureau avant dîner. J'ai une idée qui ne veut pas me lâcher."

  
"Auriez-vous fait une découverte qui va révolutionner nos vies ?" L'interroge le capitaine avec la bienveillante taquinerie qui lui est habituelle.

  
Mortimer sent son cœur se serrer. "Pas trop, je l'espère, pas trop..." répond-il en quittant la pièce, l'air préoccupé.

  
Comme il l'a indiqué, le professeur se réfugie rapidement dans son bureau et, une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, s'appuie contre elle avec un soupir de tension relâchée.

  
Comment Francis fait-il pour rester naturel en sa présence ? Mortimer lui-même n'a à l'instant pas pu regarder son ami en face. Rien qu'en l'apercevant, une autre image se superposait dans son esprit et il revoyait Blake tel qu'il l'avait entrevu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, pâmé sur son lit.

  
Rien qu'en y repensant, son corps réagit.

  
Hélas, aucune dissimulation ne lui est possible. Il va devoir faire face... tout avouer à Francis... et rien ne sera plus comme avant. Non ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

  
Son regard parcours les étagères. Aucune aide ne viendra de ces ouvrages scientifiques. Une couverture l'arrête ; Hagakure. Taire cet amour réciproque au moins cinq ans ? C'est justement ce qui lui est impossible. Cela ne l'aide vraiment pas.

  
Soudain un bibelot retient son attention. Amiticia, déesse romaine de l'amitié. Il se saisit de la figurine que Blake lui avait offerte. Oui, après tout, c'est approprié. Il va tout avouer à Francis et le supplier de conserver leur amitié.

  
Après tout, il semblerait qu'il y a longtemps que Blake a fait ce choix. Francis a sacrifié Eros pour Philia.

  
Amiticia, songe un instant Mortimer en examinant la figurine. La déesse romaine et non son équivalent grec Philotès, il est vrai plus connue pour sa deuxième attribution*. Le professeur rougit. Son ami a-t-il songé à cela ? A-t-il évité la déesse grecque pour ne pas avoir à répondre à une question trop gênante ?

  
Les doigts soudain gourds, Mortimer a un geste maladroit et laisse échapper la figurine qui vient se briser en morceaux à ses pieds.

  
Le professeur laisse échapper un juron et, désolé, tombe à genoux devant les éclats de pierre. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Est-ce un signe que -- par sa faute -- leur amitié est ainsi condamnée ?

  
Un bruit de pas se fait entendre dans le couloir. " Tout va bien, Philip ?" demande Blake de l'autre côté de la porte.

  
"Oui." Répond Mortimer, toujours secoué.

  
Son ami ouvre alors la porte et, voyant la scène s'exclame "By Jove, êtes-vous blessé ? "

  
Étrangement, avec ces paroles, Mortimer est revenu à une sensation de normalité. Blake est son ami, pourquoi en douter ? Son calme est subitement revenu et il peut facilement répondre : "Non, je n'ai rien. Merci. "

  
Il attrape une feuille sur le bureau et commence à y placer les débris de la statuette, et le capitaine s'agenouille pour l'y aider.

  
"En revanche, je crains d'avoir brisé l'effigie que vous m'aviez offerte." Continue le professeur.

  
A eux deux, ils ont tôt fait de rassembler les morceaux et alors que Mortimer place la feuille sur son bureau, le capitaine remarque : " Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de patience, vous parviendrez à la raccommoder. " Puis il continue. "Êtes-vous certain que tout va bien ?"

  
Mortimer sourit. Oui, il doit encore affronter son ami et tout lui avouer, mais il est maintenant apaisé. "Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter, et avant cela je voulais venir vous supplier de me conserver votre amitié. "

  
Blake lève un sourcil, surpris. "Voyons, mon cher, il y a bien longtemps que nous nous sommes juré une amitié éternelle et, même si je n'étais pas un homme de parole, je connais tout de vous : rien ne saurait me faire cesser d'être votre ami ! Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec vous, mais rien que vous ne puissiez dire ou faire ne vous ôtera mon amitié ! "

  
Et alors que le professeur ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer, le capitaine l'interrompt : " Venez plutôt avec moi au salon. Je vais nous servir du thé, et vous me raconterez cela."

  
Philip Mortimer acquiesce, un brin anxieux tout de même, avant de lui emboiter le pas.

  
_It is do or die now_. Il n'a maintenant plus le choix.

 

 

 

  
  
* Philotès, déesse de l'amitié, et des rapports sexuels...

**Author's Note:**

> Ne vous attendez pas à une suite immédiatement. Je n'ai rien d'écrit pour le moment.


End file.
